Verde de Scheele
by Salika Rose
Summary: "Tooru es un color, pues es capaz de revitalizar el mundo."


**Haikyuu! le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **"Verde de Scheele"**

* * *

Tooru es un color, pues es capaz de revitalizar el mundo.

Sus ojos son grandes, chocolates y brillantes. Tiene pecas diminutas en los hombros, le gustan las canciones _retro_ y todo lo que pueda entrar en aquella palabra. Le gusta lo futurista aunque eso esté en contraste con su anterior gusto. Tiene dientes que se perciben blancos en la cotidianidad y amarillo pálido al foco del dentista. Suele llorar con películas y series, y le gusta demasiado la vida en el espacio.

Hajime es el mejor amigo de Tooru. Apodado "Iwa-chan" por el castaño anteriormente citado, de cejas peculiares (pobladas y cortas), y con un gusto por los insectos sobrenatural. Un recolector de escarabajos. Coleccionista de polillas y mariposas, a fin de cuentas un amante de la naturaleza. _Un entomólogo nato._

Hajime suele insultar, chasquear la lengua y golpear cuando se siente enojado. Es sereno la mayoría de veces, con rostro estoico al cual etiquetan como "buscapleitos de los que no leen libros" lo cual no podría estar más equivocado, alejado de la esencia del verdadero Hajime.

Tooru es orgulloso. Cuando cree tener la razón no habrá fuerza en este mundo que le haga cambiar de parecer y tomar otra postura, ésto provoca (el noventa por ciento de las veces) que se aleje de lo que le causa conflicto dentro de su mente. Tiene determinación como solo él podría tenerla.

Ambos tienen nueve años y la diferencia entre sus cumpleaños es realmente escasa. Uno géminis otro cáncer. Diferentes, pero mejores amigos por una no tan complicada razón.

Están en clase.

La maestra tiene el entrecejo fruncido, la nariz arrugada y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Hajime está de igual forma y los demás... están como él.

Anonadados, perplejos. No saben qué decir porque no hay mucho que decir.

"Ojalá el próximo gobierno sea mejor y haga un cambio de verdad" Sentencia Hajime antes de dejarse caer en su asiento. La maestra le concede asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tooru es un chico listo, pero hoy se ha sentido como un idiota.

Hajime le voltea a ver. Una mirada profunda de fácil confusión al catalogarse su color. "Tooru, este pueblo es patético"

Oikawa asiente e Iwa-chan gira sus orbes en dirección a la pizarra.

El castaño también lo hace y prefiere no mentirse. De alguna forma odia las clases de historia local. Siempre que hay clase de historia Hajime se pone en modo "insultos". Y no es que quiera tomarselos a pecho pero de cierta forma es muy patriota.

Suspira.

 _Odia las clases de historia local._

* * *

"Tooru, vaya que eres lento"

"¡Que cruel, Iwa-chan!"

Respiraciones entrecortadas. Han corrido por una hora sin descanso alguno. La gloriosa meta se alza frente a sus ojos.

"Aún no me la puedo creer. ¿Por qué te acompañé a este sitio, Tooru?"

"No lo sé, dijiste algo de venir a _patearle el culo_ a unos niños de un grado mayor"

"Ah, sí. Eso dije. Como sea, ya llegamos, aquí nos separamos. Yo voy por allá y tú... ahí" Uno de los dedos de Hajime apunta al edificio frente a ellos. "¿No?"

"Sí, nos vemos aquí dentro de tres horas" Tooru emprende su camino, tres pasos y gira sobre su propio eje para enfrentar los orbes carbón de Hajime. "Patéalos bien fuerte. Que sepan lo que es bueno"

"Claro"

Dos sonrisas y dos manos alzadas.

Tooru entra a una biblioteca de pintura corroída. Hajime se dirige al parque a una cuadra de la biblioteca.

La biblioteca, el lugar menos visitado de aquél pueblo con negligencia.

* * *

Su cabecilla castaña no se distingue. Frente a él cuatro pilas de un metro de altura de libros.

Una es de astronomía enfocándose a exoplanetas, otra de entomología para estar a la altura de Iwa-chan con los insectos, la tercera de literatura escrita por prodigios de aquel paraíso de letras que semeja ser idílico y, la última es de historia, una enfocándose a la historia de Kazajistán.

Muerde el bolígrafo en su mano derecha, se rasca la nuca con la izquierda y su pierna derecha se mueve en un tic nervioso.

¡Los libros de su cuarta pila son muy aburridos!

Suspira por enésima vez hastiado. Su mirar castaño se alza al techo y al instante suelta un gruñido semejante al de una fiera enjaulada.

Se siente extraño, molesto, como si su cuerpo rechazara aprender, como si una fuerza misteriosa le impidiera seguir investigando.

Tira a la mesa el bolígrafo aún en mano y se desparrama en la silla de madera.

Tan solo espera que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena.

Sonríe, muerde su labio y se golpea sonoramente las mejillas. ¡Claro que valdrá la pena si encuentra una respuesta!

* * *

Nunca se ha acercado a la zona prohibida.

Nunca, pero gracias a su esfuerzo en estudiar "la zona" por varias horas en la biblioteca central de la región ha terminado con curiosidad.

Según lo leído (y casi memorizado) es un lugar sin gente, nada lo rodea, un sitio misterioso que inspira terror.

En pocas palabras: un sitio sorprendente.

Irreparablemente al leer sobre el polígono le entraron ganas de ver la devastación, pues sentía que si veía con sus ojos aquél sitio por lo menos sabría la razón por la que los abandonaron y así podría explicarle a Iwa-chan las razones y éste _dejaría de blasfemar contra el gobierno._

Sí, eso había decidido y lo cumpliría.

Frota sus nudillos, se coloca unos guantes negros, ata los cordones de sus tenis raídos y se sorbe los mocos. No era momento de llorar y acobardarse, debía prepararse.

Coge su mochila, la posiciona en su brazo izquierdo y da una mirada rápida en son de inspección a su habitación.

Él no era tonto (quizás ingenuo y algo mimado, pero nunca tonto), sabe que al ir a la zona no volverá a pisar su hogar y su pobre alma en el mejor de los casos pararía en un hospital, pero, también sabe que es la única vía para encontrar una respuesta.

Ya ha puesto las cosas en la balanza y encontrar una respuesta en ese momento es lo más valioso.

Sus orbes chocolate al dar la última revisada a su lugar favorito en el mundo se detienen en el telescopio frente a la ventana.

En verdad, cuánto añorará aquél aparato _._

 _Cuánto añorará ver las estrellas con Iwa-chan._

Unas desmesuradas ganas de llorar surgen de nueva cuenta y Tooru, impotente, se restriega los ojos con la manga de su sudadera color menta, intentando así frenar y controlarse a sí mismo.

"Tonto Iwa-chan espero que desde ahora no digas que no te gusta este lugar".

No es que fuera un secreto, pero poco o nada se hablaba en el pueblo. Aquélla región de Kazajitán está marcada. Ahí es palpable la anomalía. Las personas van al médico como si se tratase de ir a una iglesia, el aire es más pesado de lo normal (aunque no sabe que es lo normal, pero esas palabras son robadas a su profesora. Una mujer rebelde a vivir en ese poblado, una rebelde _como Iwa-chan_ ), hay pocos habitantes y todo se marchita.

 _T_ _odos_ se marchitan.

Tooru se espabila. Afianza el agarre a su mochila y sale de su cuarto. Su padre y su madre no están, fueron al hospital muy seguramente a coger una ficha para la visita del mes. La detección temprana de tumores es realmente importante en un poblado como ése.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada una ola de viento helado impacta de lleno contra su rostro. Su piel se pone _de gallina_ , un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo y en automático se abraza a sí mismo.

Da el primer paso y se siente como si fuera el último. Es como una especie de déjà vu, como si supiera que ese paso le condenará. Se encoge de hombros y decide correr.

Correr y no mirar atrás.

* * *

El viento es helado. Tiene la nariz roja, los labios morados, el vapor blanquecino escapa de sus fosas nasales y el corazón se le desboca en el pecho.

¿Cuánto más falta para llegar a aquél lugar? ¡Siente que a cada paso su vida se acorta!

No tropieza en ningún momento, decidió seguir con firmeza y no detenerse. Era por el bienestar de su determinación de infante de nueve años.

Su campo de visión es escaso, la luz de la linterna no alcanza a iluminar en su totalidad el camino y si alguien le preguntase sentía pavor. Puro y horrible temor.

El horizonte se abre a su paso, las casas abandonadas comienzan a verse, los árboles se alejan y una zona desolada se le presenta.

Tooru ha llegado.

Sus tenis hacen huellas en la tierra húmeda.

La vista en una sola palabra es hermosa, aunque, una mayor descripción es otorgada por la palabra árida.

Tooru no se esperaba menos, están en invierno, a unos menos veinticuatro grados centigrados y en plena noche cubierta por un velo de nubes grises. Un velo gris que hace imposible observar las constelaciones ya memorizadas y que de alguna forma no hace al cielo menos maravilloso.

Y es que no se esperaba menos, había imaginado aquél lugar innumerables veces desde el principio, desde que su profesora tocó el tema e Iwaizumi saltó de su asiento y se puso a insultar su miseria (no, el moreno hablaba de la miseria de todos).

Se encamina unos pasos más al centro. Las piernas le tiemblan, suda frío y se siente congelar. Sabe que algo está mal.

Se sienta y pasa a recostarse en el poco césped que tímido trata de surgir de la tierra radiactiva.

No piensa en nada. Solo mira el cielo y aunque bien lo pudo haber hecho en el jardín trasero de su casa decidió hacerlo ahí.

Ahí, donde la radiación es catastrófica.

¿Un por qué? Porque odia cuando Hajime dice que es lamentable el pueblo. Porque cuando pronuncia aquellas palabras siente que indirectamente se las dice a él y de verdad quiere hacerle cambiar de opinión a cualquier costo.

¿Tooru, un iluso? No, sólo un niño de Semipalátinsk.

El castaño se incorpora levemente y se sienta.

Seguido a eso comienza a llorar. Al principio silencioso; rodillas al pecho, aferrándose a sí y con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

Pasados unos minutos se quiebra.

La voz le quema en la garganta así que decide gritar. Los orbes le arden así que decide dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

Siente que se rompe así que se rinde sin más.

Llora porque no hay una respuesta.

 _Porque tan solo es culpa de dos potencias egoístas tratando de ser más fuertes la una que la otra sin preocuparse tan siquiera por la vida de personas como él, por personas tan valiosas como su familia o Iwa-chan._

Porque con las ganas de vomitar, la punzada en su cabeza atormentándolo y el hilillo rojo deslizándose por su nariz no puede ver más allá de eso.

Creedle, no puede mirar más allá de eso.

* * *

 _Una vez, en algún sitio desolado, encontraron el cuerpo de Oikawa Tooru, un niño de nueve años. Congelado, hecho un ovillo sobre la tierra mojada por el rocío y aferrándose a una mochila color verde._

 _Irónicamente verde, el color de lo vivaz._

 _Fue en Kazajistán el pueblo anteriormente llamado Semipalátinsk. El pueblo que Hajime odia con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel pueblo lleno de cicatrices. Ese en el que su mejor amigo murió._

Iwaizumi aprieta sus puños tanto que puede sentir la sangre fluir por las venas de sus pulgares, su labio inferior es cruelmente atrapado por sus dientes delanteros y sus ojos pueden pecar de tener conjuntivitis debido al líquido salado reprimido que los hace de un carmín lodoso.

Mira a su maestra, estando a un paso de blasfemar contra el gobierno, y ésta le regresa la mirada.

Ambos saben que esa solo será una historia más de un "suicidio infantil" sumándose a las estadísticas del gobierno.

Ambos saben que será solo eso.

Que el único recuerdo de Tooru y de su existencia ahí será la censura a ese tema.

Que por respeto a la respuesta que buscó Tooru ellos callarán.

Hajime hipa un poco y se golpea la frente. "Jodido sistema" Sentencia con aplomo y una sonrisa amarga que le quema el corazón.

* * *

 ** _"A veces simplemente eres un verde de scheele." Fue lo último que Tooru pudo pensar cuando su cuerpo colapsaba en aquél escenario árido lleno de radiación._**

* * *

 ** _1.- Ambientado unos años después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El "Polígono" en la URSS es una zona altamente radiactiva (de las 714 explosiones nucleares realizadas por la Unión Soviética 467 fueron realizadas ahí, osease era un sitio de prueba) ubicada en Semipalátinsk lo que hoy es Kazajistán. La región tiene altas tasas de suicidio infantil. Moscú renunció a evacuar las localidades más expuestas. Actualmente el gobierno kazajo ha invertido grandes cantidades de dinero tratando de revertir los daños pero ésto no será apreciado sino hasta varias generaciones más._**

 ** _2.- Verde Scheele: Fue descubierto en 1775, su principal componente es el arsénico. En aquella época se convirtió en una sensación. Era lo más de lo más. Padres coloreando habitaciones de hijos, flores pintadas y un sinnúmero de cosas más con las que se la pasaban de lo lindo. Más tarde se descubrió que ese verde esmeralda era un asesino silencioso gracias a su componente principal: el arsénico. Muchos fueron víctimas de la tragedia del verde de Scheele._**


End file.
